herofandomcom-20200223-history
Helen Maxwell
Helen Maxwell is the deuteragonist in the 1996 video game Clock Tower. She is nicknamed Teach by her co-worker Stan Gotts. As a part of the criminal research group, Helen becomes involved in the Clock Tower case. She develops a close relationship with survivor Jennifer Simpson, eventually becoming Jennifer's legal guardian. Their relationship is more sisterly in nature instead of a maternal one. Background As revealed in the novelization, Helen was sexually abused and physically beaten by her father, and her mother kept quiet about it. Helen's father had angina and was on nitroglycerin medicine. When Helen was seven years old, he had a heart attack while taking a bath. He screamed for Helen's help and Helen ran upstairs and saw him drowning in the bathroom. Instead, Helen ignored him and left their house to visit a nearby park, waiting for his death. As a young woman, Helen became a research assistant of Samuel Barton at the Oslo University Research Building, studying criminal psychology. She has been Barton's assistant for 8 years, since 1988. As a part of the criminal research group, Helen becomes involved in the Clock Tower case. She develops a close relationship with survivor Jennifer Simpson, eventually becoming Jennifer's legal guardian. Their relationship is sisterly in nature. Personality Helen is portrayed as being a neat and organized woman. She is very devoted to her career and is passionate about criminal psychology. Helen is also very caring and nurturing, as evident by her close relationship with Jennifer. She has a strong sense of justice and hates violence, and will do whatever it takes to find the truth. ''Clock Tower'' Helen Maxwell is a playable character in Clock Tower; she is the main character if Harris Chapman is spoken to once or not at all, as opposed to twice for Jennifer. Helen's Scenario Helen's PC hard drive crashes so Helen takes a break. She strolls around the city until it gets dark. Danny replaced Helen's hard drive, and Helen takes a nap on the campus. Helen hears knocking on the door and Scissorman appears, killing Baker. Helen escapes the building using a storage room door. The next day, Helen tells Assistant Inspector Stan Gotts about the Scissorman being back. If the player chooses to say "no" to Gotts when prompted, there is an optional Scenario Two where Helen visits the library to speak to Sullivan. Helen is soon assaulted by Scissorman, but escapes with the Demon Idol. The group goes to the Barrows Castle in England but are split up. Upon entering the chapel, Helen encounters Scissorman about to kill an unconscious cross-bounded Jennifer. After Helen shoots him with a pistol to save Jennifer, the wounded Scissorman staggers into the torture chamber. Helen enters the torture chamber to find and confront a wounded Barton, who had taken off his Scissorman disguise. Having been deeply involved into the Scissorman case, he admits having been drawn into Scissorman's dark soul. Before he succumbs to his wound, Barton asks Helen if she will fall into the same path he faced, to which Helen defiantly rejects. After Jennifer is almost killed by Scissorman one night, Jennifer and Helen tell Assistant Inspector Stan Gotts about the Scissorman being back. If the player chooses to say "no" to Nolan when prompted, there is an optional Scenario Two where Helen visits the library to speak to Sullivan. Helen is soon assaulted by Scissorman, but escapes with the Demon Idol. The group goes to the Barrows Castle in England but are split up. Jennifer finds Helen in a box and Nolan in a room with ghosts of children that were killed there. Jennifer then finds a Door Spell and gets it translated by either Helen or Barton. Near the end of the scenario, as the the castle falls down, Jennifer and Nolan kiss and are then rescued by Helen. Trivia * Helen's relationship with Barton seems to be one of faint antagonism, which is revealed in detail in Helen's Adventure Novel. Apparently Helen had slept with Barton in the past and regretted it ever since, not that Rose would ever let her live it down either. It is possible this is related to a complex about older man that Helen received from her father's sexual abuse. * Helen has two alternate outfits. The first turns her pink blazer into grey, and the second turns her turquoise blazer into orange. * She is not related to Lynn Maxwell or George Maxwell from Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within. The English localization of Clock Tower II changed the setting from Japan to California, and the characters in it are intended to be Japanese as their original surnames are Saidō. The localizers probably simply changed Saidō to Maxwell as a homage to Helen. Gallery HelenMaxwell.jpg|Helen's outfits. Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tragic Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Female Category:Guardians Category:Lawful Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Non-Action